Zehn Kleine Ranjens
by Diva Urd
Summary: Ein bajoranischer Sonntagsschullehrer kämpft mit seiner ungezogenen Klasse, als ihm die Propheten plötzlich einen Besuch abstatten...


Zehn kleine Ranjens, oder die Tücken der Sonntagsschule  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: Diese Story versteht sich als Parodie aus einige Aspekte der bajoranischen Religion und Kultur. Falls sich jemand da draußen von derartigen Geschichten beleidigt fühlen sollte, möge er an dieser Stelle bitte aufhören, zu lesen. ...Noch da? Fein, dann viel Spaß mit meinem neuesten Werk (das im Übrigen keinen Anspruch auf Akkuratheit erhebt). Falls ihr die Story mögt, schreibt mir doch – und falls nicht, ebenfalls, damit ich mich bessern kann ;-)  
  
Bajor, Bajoraner, Ranjen und evtl. einige andere Begriffe sind geistiges Eigentum von Paramount.  
  
„...Und wenn der große Fluß seiner Quelle entgegen zu strömen beginnt, passiert was...Kalinn?"  
  
Alles in Ranjen Mabrel sträubte sich dagegen, eine Frage an die Klasse der Sonntagsschule zu richten, denn sie bestand ausnahmslos aus kleinen Amojanbraten, denen viel mehr etwas daran lag, ihren Lehrer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, als etwas über die heiligen Prophezeiungen zu erfahren.  
  
Seine Erwartungen wurden auch prompt erfüllt, als Paret Kalinn aufstand und mit vollkommen ernster Miene verkündete: „Die Propheten werden Glops am Stiel auf die Dahkur-Provinz herniederregnen lassen!"  
  
Die gesamte Gruppe heulte vor Lachen, als Mabrels Gesichtsausdruck entgleiste. Ob die neun Lehrer vor ihm der Klasse diesen Unsinn erzählt hatten, kurz bevor sie in die Nervenheilanstalt gebracht werden mußten...?  
  
Der Ranjen entschied sich, seine eiserne Geduld zu beweisen und erwiderte: „Nein, Kalinn, nicht ganz. Die Propheten werden auf uns herablächeln und der Wüste den Regen bringen. Und nun laßt uns fortfahren..."  
  
Ohne sich um die mit Papierkügelchen werfende und kreischende Horde Vierzehnjähriger zu kümmern, erging er sich in einem Vortrag über die sakrale Reinheit des Himmelstempels und seiner Bewohner, den er erst dann unterbrach, als seine Ohren ein fortwährendes, leises platschendes Geräusch vernahmen. Er sah sich nach der Quelle der Störung um – und erblickte ein Sakrileg sondergleichen: Ein paar seiner Schüler fanen es offenbar unglaublich witzig, mit Spuckekugeln auf den Kelch mit von Kai Winn höchstpersönlich gesegnetem, reingewaschenen Schlamm zu zielen...einige schnippten sogar das hinein, was sie vor einem Moment aus den Tiefen ihrer bajoranisch geriffelten Nasen ans Tageslicht befördert hatten!  
  
Mit einigen weiten Schritten bahnte sich der Ranjen einen Weg durch die johlende Menge und schrie wutentbrannt: „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
Jerral Prala, eines der Mädchen, welche direkt neben dem Kelch saßen, stand auf und senkte den Blick, als sie sagte: „Ranjen, die Prophezeiungen...sie sagen doch, daß den Propheten Opfer weltlicher Art gebühren, auf daß sie ewig rein im Himmelstempel verweilen können, nicht wahr?"  
  
Mabrel sah das blondgelockte Mädchen überrascht an – hatte er in seiner privaten Hölle endlich eine Person reinen Glaubens entdeckt? „Ja, mein Kind, das ist richtig", sagte er, nachdem er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. „Doch was hat dies mit dieser Entweihung zu tun?"  
  
Prala hob den Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Propheten haben keine körperlichen Nasen, also dachte wir, sie könnten ein paar Popel gut gebrauchen!"  
  
Die Klasse explodierte in einem Chor von Gelächter, und Mabrel wollte gerade zu einer Tirade über die Gottlosigkeit deiner Schützlinge ansetzen, als er sich plötzlich...an einem anderen Ort befand. Er wußte nicht, warum und wo – rein äußerlich hatte sich an seiner Umgebung nichts geändert. Sein Unterbewußtsein meldete ihm jedoch mit beunruhigender Gewißheit, daß er nicht mehr in seinem Klassenzimmer in der Hauptstadt von Bajor war.  
  
Der Ranjen entschied, sich von dem starrenden Blick, mit dem ihn seine ‚Klasse' auf einmal bedachte, nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen (vielleicht war dies sowieso wieder nur ein Trick dieser kleinen, gemeinen Pah-Geister, um die Stunde frühzeitig durch einen Nervenzusammenbruch ihres Lehrers zu beenden) und fuhr mit der Verlesung von Jandras Zweiter Prophezeiung fort.  
  
„Und deswegen", schloß er, „ist der Regen jedem Glop am Stiel jederzeit vorzuziehen, meine Kinder."  
  
Erwartungsvoll schaute er in die seltsam stille Runde. Plötzlich meldete sich einer der ‚Jugendlichen' zu Wort: „Aber Regen ist linear!"  
  
Mabrel horchte auf. Linear? Wurde hier über...Zeit gesprochen? So schnell und gleichzeitig würdevoll, wie es ihm in seinen weiten Roben möglich war, warf er sich zu Boden und rief laut: „Euer unwürdiger Diener ist Euch zu Diensten! Propheten, befehlt mir!"  
  
Ein zweiter ‚Paret Kalinn' trat mit ernstem Gesicht auf ihn zu, fixierte seinen allwissend scheinenden Blick auf den Ranjen und antwortete: „Du bist linear. Erkläre uns...warum ist das lineare dem, was wie wir ist, vorzuziehen?" Mabrel schluckte – irgendwas lief hier entschieden falsch...  
  
Szenenwechsel. Der Ranjen erblickte seine Klasse auf der Pilgerwanderung in die Shantur-Berge. Jerral Prala ging neben ihm her (bei dieser Wanderung war sie in der Realität damit beschäftigt gewesen, Krasin-Quappen zwischen die Sohlen von Mabrels Sandalen und seine Füße zu werfen) und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Mabrel, der sich auf einmal fürchterlich verunsichert fühlte, antwortete zögernd: „Aber...Ihr seid dem Linearen in jedem Fall vorzuziehen!"  
  
Szenenwechsel. Wieder der Klassenraum, jedoch an einem anderen Tag. Der Ranjen fand sich dabei wieder, wie er die 15 heiligen Gesetze des Glaubens an die Tafel schrieb. Tekra Manu und Soyal Kawali traten einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Aber du hast das gegenteil behauptet", erwiderte die eine ‚Jugendliche' mit mißbilligendem Blick. Die andere berührte sie daraufhin am Arm und meinte nur: „Er ist linear."  
  
‚Wunderbar', dachte Mabrel gereizt, ‚das erklärt natürlich alles!' Laut sagte er: „Ich habe doch nur gesagt, daß Regen in der Dahkur-Provinz Glops am Stiel vorzuziehen ist!"  
  
Szenenwechsel. Die Weihe zum Ranjen...Mabrel erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Genau wie damals schritt Kai Opaka würdevoll auf ihn zu, berührte ihn am ungeschmückten linken Ohr, um sein Pagh zu erspüren...und sagte in leicht tadelndem Ton: „Glops am Stiel...sind nicht linear."  
  
Rote Sterne, Cardassianergesichter und andere unsägliche Dinge explodierten zum Feuer der Rage vor des Ranjens innerem Auge...Die Propheten, sein Götter, hielten eine Süßigkeit für wichtiger, als eine karge Wüstenprovinz wieder zum Leben zu erwecken? Was war mit Jandras Prophezeiungen, nein, mit ALLEN Blicken in die Zukunft, die die Propheten den Bajoranern gewährt hatten?  
  
Etwas zerbrach in Mabrel. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, daß die Szenerie einemal mehr gewechselt hatte, sich ihm nun wieder als sein Klassenzimmer präsentierte, in dem kurioserweise auch Kai Winn anwesend war, riß er die Arme in die Luft und kreischte: „So, Glops am Stiel sind also nicht linear?!? Soll ich euch mal was sagen? KÜSST MEINEN ERLEUCHTETEN BAJORANISCHEN ARSCH!!!"  
  
Das Lächeln der Heiligen schwand aus dem Gesicht der Kai, wich einem Ausdruck des Schocks und Zorns, und Mabrel realisierte, daß er einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte.  
  
Winn hatte sich inzwischen von ihrem Schock erholt und bemerkte mit kühler Stimme: „Ich war eigentlich gekommen, um mir Ihren Unterricht anzusehen, Ranjen Mabrel..."  
  
Mabrel fiel vor ihr auf die Knie und flehte mit weinerlicher Stimme: „Eminenz, bitte...dies ist alles ein Mißverständnis...ich schwöre..." Doch die Kai sah nur bedauernd auf ihn herab. „Ihr habt den Unterricht einer Sonntagsschule überantwortet bekommen und benutzt ihn, um eure Blasphemie zu verbreiten, Ranjen Mabrel", sprach sie ihn in zeremoniellem Altbajoranisch an. „Ihr habt die Seelen dieser armen Kinder gelästert. Hiermit nehme ich Euch den Rang des Ranjen und verbanne Euch aus allen Klöstern der Heimat."  
  
Sie schritt auf ihn zu und wollte ihm den Ohrring, der seinen religiösen Status anzeigte, abnehmen, doch Mabrel war schneller, Er riß sich das Schmuckstück vom Ohr, warf es auf den Boden und ließ einen seiner Füße darauf herniederkrachen.  
  
„Ihr braucht mich nciht zu verstoßen, Kai", heulte er, „denn ich ENTSAGE einer Religion, die Glops am Stiel verehrt! Zum Amojan mit euch allen!"  
  
Dann stürmte er aus dem Raum, kam jedoch nicht weit, da die Milizionäre, die das Wohlergehen der Kai bei einer ihrer vielen Rundreisen zu Orten der Erleuchtung sicherten, ihn mit einem Phaserstrahl betäubten und ihn ins nächste Krankenhaus beamen ließen – zwecks Ruhigstellung.  
  
Im Klassenzimmer sahen sich die Schüler verblüfft und zufrieden an. Sie wußten nicht, wie sie es fertiggebracht hatten, ihren Lehrer soweit zu treiben – doch sie hatten es geschafft.  
  
Auf einmal hatte Mabrel für etwa 10 Minuten stocksteif dagestanden, den Blick ins Nichts gerichtet – und dann war er durchgedreht...  
  
Die Kai richtete einen mitfühlenden Blick auf die ihrer Meinung nach verstört aussehenden Kinder und sagte sanft: „Meine Kinder, es tut mir ja so leid...euer Unterricht muß leider ausfallen, bis wir Ersatz für die gefallene Seele finden könne, die euer Lehrer war...packt eure Sachen zusammen und geht nach Hause. Ich muß nun ebenfalls gehen – es warten noch eine Menge Gläubige auf mich. Geht mit den Proheten, und auf bald."  
  
Die Schüler blieben exakt so lange brav auf ihren Stühlen sitzen, bis die Kai gegangen war – und brachen dann in Jubelgeheul aus. Es gab doch nichts schöneres als Ferien!  
  
* Währenddessen im Himmelstempel... Die Zeitlosen hörten dem aufgeregten bericht Derer-Die-Im-Jetzt-Verweilen zu und erfuhren, wie sie versucht hatten, mit einem linearen Wesen kozuexistieren. Die-Die-Im-Jetzt-Verweilen hatten noch nicht den Status den Status der Nichtlinearität erreicht, noch nicht die Vergangenheit, die winzige Spanne der Gegenwart und die Zukunft gleichzeitig geschaut... und doch hatten sie ihn schon erreicht, erreichten ihn gerade, würden ihn erreichen... Zeit war bedeutungslos, wußten die Propheten, und eines Tages würden auch die linearen Existenzen außerhalb ihrer Domäne dies verstehen. Dies – und anch welchem Vorbild sie die Doppelkugeln geformt hatten... Nach etwas, daß offenbar sehr beliebt war, um Vertrauen zu schaffen und zu koexistieren... Nach zwei aneinanderklebenden Glops am Stiel. 


End file.
